Printer, Please?
by Hinata28h
Summary: As a student aid, Matthew experiences his first office romance when a certain student comes by on special occasions. (Highschool AU! Fluff) This was originally posted on my Tumblr fanfic account (on Feb. 29, 2016) for the AmeCanValentine2016 exchange. This was my gift for Ariana aka gottashipitall on tumblr.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

 **I**

Matthew Williams, a senior in high school, did not have a first hour period. So while most students had classes, the lad spent his hour as a student aid in the school's bookstore. On typical days, the bookstore is stacked with students and teachers coming to and fro for pencils, textbooks, paper, and any other office or school spirited material. Typically, that is all people ever came in for, except today was not a typical day.

As the boy made himself comfortable in his area, a male student barged in exclaiming "Excuse me! I have this major paper due in like 5 minutes and I don't have any money to print from the library and I really need to use your printer. Could I use it, please?"

Completely new to this type of request, Matthew tried fishing out some sort of answer.

"Oh, I um… Well, I don't know how often we use this prin… -Err, ahh… I guess you could. I mean, how many papers do you need to print?" He asked rather pathetically.

Due note that Matthew was never given instructions on what to do if students asked to use the printer, and his supervisor was not present to help him. Something in his head told him that the answer should be no, and that the student should have better been prepared. However, Matthew knew he didn't have it in him to deny helping someone else.

Taking a quiet breath, Matthew smiled at the student.

"Okay, just this once, but you need to be better prepared on your next paper."

Tearfully, the student flashed him a brilliant smile, "Oh My Gosh, thank you!"

 **II**

Originally when the student came to Matthew begging for help, he assumed it would be a one-time thing, and that he'd probably never see the dude again. It was usually like that for the other students he's helped, so it shouldn't be any different now. For instance, when he's going to class or is in class he might recognize someone he's helped, however as the unwritten rule goes: they've never met and had no need to associate with one another. This guy wasn't like that whatsoever.

Matthew can't remember the guy's name; the student introduced himself the first time they met but Matthew paid no attention believing it didn't matter. So, three print jobs later and Matthew is feeling extremely guilty for not knowing this dude's name, more so when the guy can remember his.

 _'I wonder if he's noticed that I stall from using his name?'_ Matthew ponders as he moves around his work station, looking for tasks to do, like organizing or making the shelves look nice.

It was only a half hour later that he shows up.

"Hhhiiii Mattieeee, may I possibly be allowed to print from this printer, please?"

A sweet smile.

"Of course you can."

 **III**

He thinks the student is really cute, like "please let nothing bad happen to this person" cute and "this guy deserves a good life" cute. There is nothing wrong in hoping that this guy gets a rewarding life because he's too cute to be let down. Matthew would also reason that it's not solely based on the student's looks that make him entitled to a good life, he's learned that this dude is in AP classes and wants to major in business.

Plus, Matthew really thinks this guy is cute but it's not likely anything will come from this guy needing to use a printer.

"Hello there, we meet again! Printer, please?"

 **IV**

Alfred Jones. Alfred F. Jones. Alfred something with F. Jones. Without even asking, Matthew skillfully learned that the student's name is Alfred F. Jones. He feels so proud of himself, but he also assures himself that he's not stalking Alfred nor did he do anything illegal. It was completely coincidental that he learned his name on the job.

During one of Alfred's printing visits (which should have stopped long ago but Matthew can't say no to such a cute face), Alfred stated that he also needed to buy highlighters for class. So it was then that Matthew felt triumphant, because in order for students or staff to purchase things in the bookstore, they must show a form of ID.

Matthew really wishes he was friends with Alfred because he needs to be friends with such a cute person. Being friends with a cute person is such an amazing feeling.

 _'Being friends with Alfred would be amazing.'_

 **V**

Matthew enjoys Alfred's company whenever he visits the bookstore. However, it's not like he comes every time he needs to print, but he's come enough times for Matthew to consider them friend-acquaintances. When he walks to class or lunch and sees Alfred, they'll greet each other with ease and Alfred would even ask him about his day or his classes. Matthew is so happy that Alfred is interested in asking him questions.

Matthew wonders if Alfred has a girlfriend. Surely a nice, fun, cute guy like Alfred has someone special. How could he not?

 **VI**

They exchanged information. Matthew feels like his heart will burst any second. He's scored. He's officially friends with the cute person. Take that world. Cute guy is his friend. Cute guy Alfred is his friend. How much better can this possibly get?

Matthew learns that Alfred likes dogs, space, and that he texts a lot; though most of Alfred's text revolve around animals and fandom-type conversations. He doesn't mind though because he also enjoys the same entertainment values as Alfred.

He tells Alfred that he like Polar Bears.

 **VII**

Alfred looked so cute when he found out Matthew is Canadian, more so a transfer student. He asked the Canadian boy so many questions like if he spoke French ( _« Oui. »_ ), if Canada really used Celsius instead of Fahrenheit, and if transfer students had like a set of rules to follow while abroad ("If I break the law here, minor or major, I'll be deported back to Canada."). The American boy looked so giddy learning this new information about his Canadian friend ("So cool, I'm friends with a Canadian!").

Matthew wonders if he could do anything else to impress Alfred, though at the moment he can't think of anything so he interrogates the American too.

The cheery boy is happy to talk about himself. He's a proud Virginian, likes the color red, a true patriot ("Can't top being born on the 4th of July!"), wants to help the world ( _'Cute.'_ ), and all Matthew gets from Alfred's tangents is the American is too good for this wor—wahh?

 _'Did I just hear him correctly?'_ Matthew thinks. _'Alfred… is single.'_

Maybe. Maybe he… Maybe he could… No, that's too good to be true. Could he, though? Does he have a chance? It is possible? That Matthew might have the slightest cha—

No.

 _'Who am I kidding? That's wishful thinking.'_

…Still, it is a nice wish…

 **VIII**

"So Valentine's Day is coming pretty fast. Though to be honest, everything in February feels fast when it's the shortest month in the year." Alfred stated as he leans on the counter, watching Matthew rearrange the shelves once again.

"So it is, don't you have class right now?" Matthew responded, wondering if he should arranged the items by size or by color, or both.

"I told Mr. Crankshaw that I needed to go to the bathroom, I have a good 5-7 minutes to talk to you." Alfred explained. "Anyway, are you planning anything for Valentine's? I presume you swooned your love with that French Canadian tongue of yours."

 _« Une seule langue n'est jamais suffisante. »_ Matthew taunted. "But I bet you charmed yours from that Southern gentleman routine."

"Well darling, I do try my best."

 **IX**

Matthew was a tad bit nervous, well actually he was a lot nervous. Why had Alfred asked him about Valentine's Day? Had they actually flirted? Was that flirting or teasing? Ever since that conversation, Matthew has been thinking, overthinking, and stressing about it.

 _'Alfred, why must you be so hard to get?'_ He thinks as he tends to his customers of love-strung students.

February was the month of Valentine goodies in the bookstore and everyone loved the Valentine specials. Especially the Valentine Cards. Lovebirds and friends could buy as many Valentine Cards to be delivered to their special ones. Those cards would later be delivered during homeroom the Friday before Valentine's and there wasn't a person in that school who wouldn't say they didn't feel loved getting one. And despite that Matthew does get his fair share, he never expected that day to be any different.

Alfred came in as one of the delivery students assigned to Matthew's homeroom, where the Canadian boy received a bountiful amount of Valentine Cards, a Valentine Polar Bear, and a note stating:

 _"There's not enough space in the universe for me to express my feelings to you."_

— _Signed Your Southern Gentleman_

Matthew wants to cry as he turns his head over to Alfred who is simply smiling, holding a paper with his trademark phrase.

 _"Printer, please?"_

A sweet, tearful smile.

"Yes, of course!"

* * *

 _Une seule langue n'est jamais suffisante._ — One language is never enough.

* * *

 **[A/N:** Again, this is also posted on my tumblr fanfic account (which is linked on my profile) and was posted February 29, 2016. I forgot to post it here on FF, so here it is now. **]**


End file.
